pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Parsnip (Reapeageddon)
Parsnip is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, introduced in the 5.3 update. It can erase space in front of it, whether empty, or occupied by plants or zombies in a range from 1x1 to 3x4. Anything that hasn't been erased will close together and the result is that anything outside the erase space that is on the right side will be beside Parsnip. It cannot be planted at the last column and cannot erase anything inside the 8th and 9th ones as well. Origins Parsnip is based off of the plant Pastinaca sativa, which is also called Parsnip. The "snip" in it's name indirectly references how it can erase space, or "cut" it. Almanac entry Sun cost: 275 DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 1x1-3x4 RECHARGE: Very Slow Parsnips can erase space in front of them along with anything inside the deleted space, then move the non-erased space beside it. Special: Anything inside the chosen space will be erased, anything outside will close together "I don't really know why we plants and zombies have to fight,..." says Parsnip. "I really think that we should unite the nations together," as she decided to take that literally. Strategies Parsnip is a highly dangerous plant that can take out anything within a chosen range, even Gargantuars or any other powerful plants. It can also be used when there are a huge number of zombies infront of you, so it can be a really effective plant during Endless Zones. Parsnip is highly effective against Punk Zombies and Excavator Zombies as it can make any plants beside it's range move to it, which only undoes it's actions if it's inside another column, rather than on a separate one where it is alone. There are only three major downsides that stop Parsnip from using it's full potential, it's 2 minute recharge and the inability to erase space from the 8th and 9th column, which may make it a waste of a seed slot at fast levels and stop it from erasing zombies infront of the lawn. Finally, zombies can be moved closer to the house if any are outside the range, so it is not recommended to use Parsnip if there are Gargantuars or machines on the far right of the lawn. Be cautious when using Parsnip, because it can also erase plants in it's range. Accidentally erasing strong plants or expensive plants will make things harder, as it won't return any sun, unlike an upgraded shovel. This doesn't apply if you have a high amount of Sun, however. Gallery Parsnip HD (Reap).png|HD Parsnip Official Parsnip explanation.png|A simpler explanation of how Parsnip works. Trivia *Parsnip has the longest recharge in the game. Despite it being Very Slow, its recharge is specifically 2 minutes, instead of 1. *Parsnip's power is similar to the power of Okuyasu Nijimura called The Hand of the Diamond is Unbreakable arc from the JoJo's Bizzare Adventure manga series. *Parsnip's leaves are more detailed than usual. Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Very Slow recharge Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Single use Plant Category:Single-use